


breathe in, breathe out

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [23]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Canon Trans Character, Drabble, HRT, M/M, Slice of Life, Support, Testosterone, Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Theo sat on a chair in the kitchen, his hand shaking has he held the needle in his hand.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 43





	breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge, prompt: breathe
> 
> ONLY ONE FIC LEFT YOU GUYS, AND MORE THAN 4 HOURS TO SPARE.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Theo sat on a chair in the kitchen, his hand shaking has he held the needle in his hand. The needle with the special liquid he had craved for so long, and finally had, testosterone.

He had wanted to go on T for so long but it had felt impossible until his father had fought tooth and nail with their insurance to make it affordable, and now he finally had it. He had even been shown how to take the shot when he was at his endocrinologist and had thought he had been ready. After all, he never had a fear of needles anyway, and he really wanted it.

Turns out it was completely different when you were supposed to stab yourself in the leg, instead of letting another person do it for you.

He cursed.

“How is it going?” Robin asked, his boyfriend sitting on the chair right next to him, trying to cheer him in. He might not understand what Theo was going through himself, being cis, but he did know that it was important to him, and that needles were scary.

“It’s all messed up. I want to just take the shot and get it over with so bad, but my hand is just cramping, I’m afraid to just stick it in. It’s so stupid, want T more than anything else but I’m scared.”

“It’s not stupid Theo, it’s a damn needle. It’s okay to be scared when it comes to that. Even if it’s the thing you want the most in the world, it’s okay to be creeped out by the way you  _ get _ it.” he said, and Theo nodded.

“Thanks Robin. Can you put your hand on my shoulder?” he asked, and immediately felt his boyfriend do so.

He closed his eyes and told himself that once he had counted to three, he would do it.

Breathe in, breathe out.

He could do it.

The needle went in, the liquid got pushed in. He could hear Robin curse excitedly. He waited a few seconds, took it out, and put a bandaid on.

He was now officially on testosterone.

“You did so great Theo, I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
